


Kakkoii ja nai

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Yuya tinha tentado bebê-lo, mas tanto quanto tivesse tentado, ele não conseguiu gostar-o.Na sua cara, a tentar de ser mais adulto do que fosse.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kakkoii ja nai

**Kakkoii ja nai**

**(Não sou legal)**

Yuya tinha tentado bebê-lo, mas tanto quanto tivesse tentado, ele não conseguiu gostar-o.

Na sua cara, a tentar de ser mais adulto do que fosse.

Hikaru, sentado a frente dele, bebia o licor, pensativo, mas ele não parecia ter os seus mesmos problemas.

No entanto, pouco depois, levantou-se com ar desgostoso.

“Acho que vou buscar um par de coca-cola. Este licor é seriamente demasiado forte para mim.”

Yuya o olhou com gratidão, a dar-lhe o seu copo.

Era também por isso que, com o tempo, se tinha apaixonado por ele.


End file.
